Guardian
by Nixi-Ixin
Summary: As the Chosen's guardian, she had always known what laid at the end of the road. But what wasn't expected was the journey to get there. "Lloyd...stay safe." OC


"Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd!" A woman's voice called, shortly before an eraser was thrown at the sleeping teenager.

"Gah!"

A woman approached the startled teen, sighing as she asked, "...How do you manage to sleep standing?"

"Huh? Professor Sage? Is, uh, class over?" He blinked several times, trying to wipe away the grogginess.

"Never mind Lloyd. Let's have someone else answer the question..." She turned, walking away, "Genis. How about you?"

"Yes Raine..." A male, younger version of Raine spoke, standing before continuing. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"Correct." She praised her younger brother before continuing on, "Afterwards, Mithos the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians, whom caused the war."

Lloyd broke in angrily, "But the Desians are back and causing everyone to suffer!"

"We covered that in the last class, remember?" Raine sighed, "When the seal weakens, the Desians return, much like they have now. Now, Chosen One, Colette, tell us about the journey of world regeneration, as today you are to receive the Oracle."

"Yes ma'am. It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the summon spirits protecting the world are awakened, and mana is restored."

"Of course we should expect the Chosen herself to know such a thing." Raine smiled. "Now, for the next question—" A bright light flashed through the room, and a tall woman with flowing auburn hair ran in, shoulders heaving slightly from sprinting.

"Raine, it's time. We must check on the Temple." She said.

"Jesse!" Lloyd called from the back of the room.

"Hello Lloyd." She turned her head and gave him a grin before turning back to Raine, her face serious again, "Let's go."

"Professor Raine, Jesse, I'll come with you!" Colette stood abruptly, going to move towards them.

"No Colette," The two adults started together before Jesse silenced herself, allowing Raine to continue. "If it is the Oracle, the Priests will come for you. Remain here with the others."

"...Yes ma'am..." She said defeated, sitting again.

"The rest of you, stay here and study by yourselves." The elf ordered before running out the door with Jesse in tow.

The human and elf very quickly left the village, keeping their pace brisk. Raine led while Jesse constantly scanned the area, watching for any monsters. When they arrived at the temple it was silent save for the quiet hum of the beam of light rising from the temple's main chamber.

The silence unnerved the pair. Jesse glanced around cautiously, bright blue eyes scanning the forestry and small shacks surrounding them as the pair ascended the stairs.

"Something doesn't feel right...Raine, you head into the temple. I'll wait out here, watch for trouble, and wait for Colette to arrive with the priests. Besides, you've been given permission to study the temple; I won't let you pass up that chance." She smiled at her elven friend, placing her hand on the glaive secured diagonally across her back. "I'll be fine. I doubt it's anything." She jerked her head to the Temple arch, "Go on. Get." She ordered, still smiling.

"...Alright." The silver-haired healer nodded, walking into the cool, dark temple.

Only moments later, Phaidra walked into the sunlight, clutching her walking stick tightly. "Phaidra. Is everything ready for the Chosen?" Jesse inquired, her eyes watching the elder closely. Jesse spun on her heel as Phaidra's eyes widened at something behind her, swiftly pulling the glaive from her back. She finished her spin, her glaive pointed forward at the armored men standing before them.

Desians.

She lowered her blade slightly, eyes narrowed. A very tall half-elf, somewhere around six foot two if Jesse had to guess, stepped forward, arms crossed haughtily. "Where is the Chosen of Mana?"

"She's already inside the Temple, _Desian_." The younger human spat venomously, bluffing easily.

The small group of five chuckled. "Desians? Hah." One laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"Quiet." The tallest spat, his amusement subsiding, "Move aside." He stared directly at Jesse, his tone serious.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She raised her glaive once more, readying herself.

"So, either you're the Chosen's guard dog, or the girl isn't actually in the temple." The man rationalized, eyes narrowed.

"Lord Botta!" One called, his crossbow raised and armed at a small group running up the stairs. "It's the Chosen!"

Jesse caught sight of red and blonde, cursing as she surged forward towards the nearest Desian. "Damn it!" Blades clanged as her glaive met the long sword. "You won't have her!" She knocked the Desian out, spinning around him and hitting him with a dull of the blade. She leapt to another Desian, running her weapon through him cleanly.

"Jesse!" Lloyd cried as he spotted a Desian raising his sword behind her.

"Guardian!" A bright green shield surrounded her, and the strike bounced off, the Desian staggering back. "Havoc Strike!" She spun, bringing her right leg up to kick the Desian in the face, narrowly avoiding his armored helmet, before slicing him with her glaive, finishing off with another kick with her left leg. The Desian crumpled to the ground, choking on blood, clutching his cut throat.

When Jesse straightened, she noticed the two crossbow-wielding Desians had already been knocked out, covered in scratches and slightly singed. She turned to Botta after cleaning the blood off her glaive, "I told you, you won't get her." She repeated, shoulders tense. Even though the group had taken out the Desians, either by killing them or knocking them out, the tall half-elf had a small smirk on his lips. "Just what is so funny, Botta?" She asked, watching his eyes flicker in mild surprise at hearing his name from her.

"Vidarr!" He commanded, and thundering footsteps began moving closer.

Jesse tensed her entire body, balancing herself on the balls of her feet. A man approached them, a flail swinging above him. The giant was nearly twice the height of Botta, and quite broad. Her eyes narrowed. "Phoenix Rush!" In a swirl of green mana, she disappeared as she stepped forward, six slashed appearing on the giant's body before she rematerialized, standing in front of the trio that were still frozen in shock. Vidarr began to move towards them, his flail spinning once more, almost unaffected by the blows. "Move!" She roared to them, blocking a strike from the flail with her body. The spikes dug into her side, and the force of her strike sent her flying into the small shed beside the temple, which immediately collapsed upon her. She groaned in pain. "Lloyd..." She moaned, trying to move from the fallen structure.

"Stay out of the way." A deep voice stated, and the faint clanging of steel hitting steel came to her ears.

"Defeated...by a bunch of...kids..." Came a rumbling voice, followed by a loud thundering sound of the giant man hitting the dirt ground.

"Is everyone alright? Hmm...no one seems to be hurt."

"Woah...that was pretty cool." Genis' voice floated to her, and she imagined him complimenting the stranger.

"Ah...that was-" Lloyd started, but cut himself off as he remembered his sister, "Jesse!" She heard his footsteps come closer, and heard the boy start pulling pieces of wood off of her, digging to find her through the broken pieces. "Are you okay?" He gave her his hand, and she grabbed it, allowing him to pull her up.

Despite the throbbing in her back, and the deep cuts along her upper back and arms, she nodded. She noticed the stranger, a tall auburn haired man with deep auburn eyes dressed in purple, walk towards her. He murmured a small First Aid spell, and Jesse felt the mana seep into her wounds, closing and healing them.

"Thank you." She nodded to the man before turning to Lloyd, "I'm fine."

She spared a glance around. The Desians had left, taking their friends' bodies and the giant as well.

Lloyd nodded after staring at her worriedly for another moment, moving to fuss over the scratches Colette had received from tripping.

"Thank you for your assistance. Those three can so reckless at times it astounds me. I am Jesse Irving, one of the Chosen's guardians." She introduced herself to the man, watching him carefully.

He had saved them from the Desians, but that didn't make him any less a threat in her eyes. He seemed experienced in combat, and was likely an experienced liar as well.

"I am Kratos Aurion, a mercenary." He responded, introducing himself to her, before turning to Phaidra. "I take it that girl is to be the next Chosen, then?" He motioned to Colette.

Those words seemed to snap the blonde out of her trance, and she gently pushed Lloyd away, straightening herself as she remembered her duties. "That's right. I have to go accept the Oracle! Grandmother," She turned to Phaidra, who was watching her silently, "I'm going to undergo the trial now."

Lloyd butted in as Colette began to walk toward the arch, "What trial?"

"The monster, I assume. An evil presence radiated from inside this chapel." Kratos clarified, shifting his weight from right to left.

"Yes, that is correct." Phaidra nodded, voice grave, "But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians. All that's left is Jesse to watch over her."

"It's my duty to protect the Chosen, I would've watched over her regardless if the priests were there or not." Jesse crossed her arms.

"I'll take on the job of protecting Colette too!" Lloyd raised his arm in the air, waving it.

"Lloyd...I would feel uneasy with you, even with Jesse there." The elder frowned, cutting him down a notch.

"I will guard the Chosen, for a fee." Kratos interjected before Lloyd could retaliate.

"I feel there is no other choice...we welcome your services." Phaidra murmured, "We can discuss your payment after the Chosen receives the Oracle."

"Very well." Kratos nodded his agreement.

"Chosen," Jesse began formally, "Kratos and I will escort you to the Oracle. Lloyd, Genis, I advise you two to head back to Iselia before it gets too late."

Kratos, who had been watching the entrance to the temple, quickly glanced back to the brown haired boy. "Your name is Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked at him, arrogance flitting across his face, "Who are you to ask me for my name?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Lloyd. This is Kratos Aurion. He will be joining me in watching after the Chosen. Kratos, this is my younger brother, Lloyd Irving." She noticed something dim in Kratos' eyes, but couldn't place the emotion. "Lloyd, take Genis back to Iselia. I'll be back at Dirk's sometime tonight."

"But...I feel nervous when Lloyd's not around...may he come with us?" The blonde girl asked, pausing, biting her lip nervously.

Both adults sighed. "Very well, Chosen." The two agreed grudgingly.

"...Do as you wish." Kratos murmured afterwards.

"Alright! Let's go Genis!" Lloyd pumped his fist in the air before grabbing his friend's hand and dragging him along.

"This isn't a field trip you know." The mercenary sighed.

The group stepping into the cool temple, torches the only lighting in the dark foyer.

Jesse ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it at the back of her neck as she watched her adoptive brother stare in awe at the tall stone walls decorated with elaborate carvings. She smiled lightly as he spun around in circles, exclaiming "So this is what the inside of the temple is like!"

"Colette," Genis turned to the girl, staring up to her with wide eyes, "you've been in here many times, right?"

"Yes, but it...seems different." She muttered, biting her lip as her wide blue eyes looked around.

Kratos was already on guard, his hand resting firmly on the hilt of his sword. "I sense monsters...be on your guard." He warned quietly, looking at Lloyd, "Are your sword skills self-taught?"

"Yeah. Jesse uses a glibe, so she really couldn't teach me anything." The boy replied, annoyance lacing his tone, mistaking the name of Jesse's weapon.

"It's _glaive_, not _glibe._ And his name is Celesti." Jesse shot, a scowl turning her lips. At Lloyd's face, she snapped: "It's common practice to name your weapon, Lloyd Irving. I've had this blade for six years; it's one of the best weapons Dirk has crafted yet."

Kratos interjected before anything more was said, passing the boy a thick, leather-bound book. "Here, take this. It should help improve your skills."

Lloyd took a closer look at the faded title pressed into the cover. _Training Manual._

As everyone began walking again, the teenager seethed. "Who does this guy think he is? Just because he's _so good_..." He growled lowly.

"Lloyd, keep up if you want to stick with us today." Jesse called back, ignoring his anger for now. "Ah, there it is. That should take us up to the uppermost floor of the temple. Let's go, Colette, you and I will go first." She sent a fleeting glance to catch Kratos' expression, which remained impeccably calm. The two girls stepped onto the glowing blue pad, disappearing in flash of light.

The two stepped off the warp pad onto the stone flooring of the circular room, ignoring the slight churning of their stomachs. A crimson gem was floating over the altar, shining dimly. Large windows surrounded them at all sides, the dome ceiling high above them. They stepped closer to the altar, Jesse pausing halfway to allow Colette to be alone at the base of the altar. The blonde sank to her knees on the steps, hands clasped in prayer, her head bowed.

Jesse heard the other three warp into the room, Kratos stopping next to her, while Genis and Lloyd wandered a little closer to the blonde Chosen, in awe of the large room and elaborate altar before them.

"That shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd motioned to the floating gem excitedly.

"Yes. It is. It's said that each Chosen is born with that in their hand. Now hush...be silent while she receives the Oracle." Jesse chided the younger teen.

A bright light appeared above them. Feathers made of a pale yellow light floated down to the altar, and the younger boys watched in awe as the light shifted into an angel. Kratos and Jesse remained indifferent, though Jesse held a small flicker of amazement in her eyes, just for a short moment, at seeing the angel.

"I am Remiel." He spoke, lowering himself to float just above the crystal, his wings flapping slowly. "I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." He said formally, his eyes on the blonde Chosen, who now had her head tilted up to him, her eyes open.

Jesse shifted apprehensively. There was almost a predatory glint in the angel's otherwise emotionless gaze.

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess Martel...it's just like the legend Raine told us about." Genis whispered, his eyes wide.

The Cruxis Crystal flashed brightly at the angel's next words; "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." The Crystal drifted towards Colette, pulsing a blinding red, before attaching itself snugly to her collar in an ornate gold choker.

The groups eyes drifted to one of the large windows towards the southeast. A tower appeared, disappearing up into the clouds.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation!" Lloyd cried out, ignoring Jesse's quick glare.

Genis gasped, "Now the world will be saved!" He missed the strained smile that stretched onto Colette's lips.

Kratos remained indifferent to the Tower, keeping his eyes on Remiel, who began speaking once more. "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration, unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

Colette bowed her head once more. "I humbly accept this task."

"Very good." The angel stated, "We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Jesse's eyes saddened at her words, knowing how true they were.

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land." He ordered, his hawk-like eyes watching her.

"Yes, Lord Remiel." The soon to be angel nodded, and as Remiel began flying upwards, Colette called out to him, her voice nervous. "Uh, wait! Please wait!" He paused, staring down at her. "I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa—" She cut herself off, afraid she had said too much to him.

"First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette." He replied, his voice soft. But the predatory glint had not left his eyes. Jesse frowned slightly.

"F...father!...So you really are my true father." Colette stood, her hands clasped together in front of her, eyes wide with amazement.

Remiel began to float further up, "We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." He disappeared in a ball of light, feather floating down to the altar once again.

Colette continued to stare at the spot where the angel had disappeared. "I can't believe Remiel is my father..." She murmured to herself, shocked. She noticed Lloyd's intent gaze on her, and spoke up, "I'm all right. I was just a little surprised, that's all." She smiled serenely at him, making him blush.

Genis was staring at the altar, his face a little sad. "So that was the oracle. I wish Raine could have seen him..."

Jesse and Kratos turned their heads to each other, their eyes guarded. "Colette must now go on a long journey to search for those seals." Kratos spoke quietly to the other adult.

"Yes, and the Desians certainly won't make it easy, neither will the monsters. It will only get harder from here on as she unlocks each seal." Jesse replied softly. "We should leave now, before the sun sets." Jesse added, nodding to the setting sun.

Kratos nodded, and the two faced the group. "You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen." He told the blonde.

"...Oh, yes." Colette nodded quickly, hands clasped in front of her chest still.

"We're going on ahead. Genis, you should back to Iselia. And don't worry about Raine, I'm sure she's still exploring. Lloyd, head back to Dirk's, I'll be home tomorrow sometime." The two guardians stepped on the warp pad, and waited for the Chosen to finish speaking to the boys at the steps. "Raine." She nodded to the elven woman turning in circles at the base of the temple.

When Colette appeared, the three walked out of the temple, quickly walking back to Iselia. Monsters came out more often at night, and Jesse hoped that Lloyd wouldn't dilly-dally much longer. She knew he could take care of himself, but still worried about him.

The sun had fully set as the three walked into Colette's home. Phaidra and Frank were sitting at the table, talking quietly.

"Father, Grandmother, I'm home." Colette smiled, her two guardians flanking her.

"Frank, Phairdra. I assume the Mayor has gone home for the night?" At the nods from both adults she sighed before turning to Kratos, "I assume you'll be staying here for the night, Kratos?"

The mercenary nodded, "Yes." He turned to Phairdra, "We still need to discuss payment." The woman nodded, and Kratos sat across from the elder, and they began speaking quietly.

Jesse turned to Colette, "Colette, go to bed for tonight. We'll talk in the morning." She nodded to Frank and added, "I'm going to head back to Dirk's and pack. I'll be here early to leave for the journey." She turned back to Colette, "Is there anything you wanted me to give him?" She asked, knowing that the girl would recognize that she was referring to Lloyd.

Colette looked sheepish for a moment before running upstairs, coming down a few minutes later with a paper clutched in her hands. "Give this to him tomorrow...please." She said quietly, passing Jesse the folded paper.

She nodded, tucking it away in her rucksack. "I'll hand it to Dirk to give it to Lloyd tomorrow after he wakes up. Is that alright?" She smiled softly at the girl.

Colette bit her lip before nodded hesitantly. "Will you be okay walking back on your own?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes. I have Celesti, and I've taken the trail before in the dark, any monsters that I come across won't stand a chance against me, trust me." She patted the girl's head gently, leaving out any mention that she had to go past the Human Ranch, turning to leave. "I'll be back in the morning. Good night, everyone." She said before leaving, closing the door softly behind her.

Outside, Jesse could hear the crickets chirping. The sky was clear, and the moon was full and high in the sky, which meant she would have plenty of light going through the Isealian Forest. As she passed the gate guards she nodded to them in passing, eyes scanning the open fields for any monsters. Once she entered the forest, her senses were on high alert. Something felt off.

As she passed the Human Ranch, she raised an eyebrow at the extra security. Instead of two men standing at the gates, there were six patrolling the outside perimeter. In order to stay out of trouble and not meddle with the non-aggression treaty Iselia had with the Desians, Jesse picked up her pace, forcing her eyes away from the Ranch. She knew as long as she stayed on the main road they wouldn't pick a fight with her, extra security or not, but she didn't want to press her luck.

Keeping her head low, she got past the road leading to the Ranch, hands twitching nervously. The extra security concerned her, especially with Colette's journey starting, and the lack of monsters also worried her. Normally by now she'd have been attacked several times by the nocturnal monsters.

Her shoulders relaxed as she crossed the small ravine separating Dirk's house from the forest. Noishe whined quietly, and she sent a calm smile to the creature, nodding to him in hello. Before walking to the door, she walked down the small stone path to a smooth grave stone, and knelt, setting her glaive on the ground next to her.

"Anna," She paused, swallowing a lump in her throat, "watch over him. I know he won't be happy being left behind, and chances are will do something stupid. Keep him safe." She exhaled slowly, "I know you always watch over him, but please," She clasped her hands, her voice still soft, "the journey will be too dangerous for him to come along. But," A small smile graced her lips, a fond look in her eyes, "he is your son. Can never take no for an answer. But he's a good kid," Her eyes softened in sadness, "if only you or his father were here to watch him grow up." A breeze picked up, her fair fluttering in the wind. She smiled gently, closing her eyes from a moment. "Thank you, Anna." She stood slowly, picking her glaive up and walking to the house, opening and closing the door softly. "Dirk? You're still up?" Her gaze stopped on the dwarf who was sitting at the table silently, cradling a mug in his hand.

"Aye lass. You know he ain't gonna be happy about you leavin' without tellin' him." The dwarf said, knowing that she had just been to see Anna.

Jesse grinned slightly, "I know. But it's to keep him safe." Her grin faltered, "This journey is dangerous, he could improve as we go, but I don't want to risk it. I promised Anna to keep him safe, and if leaving him behind is the only way to do it, I will." She took a seat across from Dirk, her glaive set on the table in front of her. She took out a cloth and began to polish the metal slowly in the candle light, her eyes hooded.

Dirk opened his mouth to say something, his face solemn, but closed it as he took in her tired appearance. "Get some sleep, lass. I'll sharpen the blade some more for ya tonight and give him a polishin'. Don't ya worry 'bout that." He told her, taking the weapon from her gently. "Get some rest, lass." He repeated, sending her a relaxing smile.

Jesse paused, closing her eyes for a moment, "Alright. Goodnight, Dirk." She stood from the table, walking up the stairs slowly, trying to keep her steps quiet to let Lloyd sleep. She paused at the top of the stairs and sighed to herself, the boy slept like a log anyway, so it didn't matter if she was quiet or not.

She placed a few more gels in her pack before changing out of her clothes and slipping into her bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling before she closed them, drifting into a light sleep.

Five hours later, she awoke to birds chirping. She stretched on the bed, rubbing her eyes slowly. Changing into her freshly washed clothes, courtesy of Dirk, she headed downstairs and out the door, kneeling in front of Anna's grave once more. Jesse breathed deeply, not saying anything, just basking in the warmth that seemed to radiate from the grave stone.

She took another deep breath before standing and walking to the small shack that housed Noishe. She rubbed him nose, smiling at the animal slightly. "Keep Lloyd safe, okay Noishe?" The 'dog' whined, his black eyes bearing into hers as he leaned into the rub.

The sun had yet to rise over the treetops when Jesse bid her farewells to Dirk, telling the older dwarf to pass off a letter to Lloyd.

Silently, Dirk handed her glaive to her, the metal blade gleaming in the torch's light. The two stood across from each other, almost awkwardly, until the man grabbed her in a bear hug. She smiled slightly, returning the hug lightly, before gently pushing him away.

"It will be quite some time before ya come home, but we'll always be here for ya lass, not matter what." Dirk told her softly, "Take care of yourself now, ya hear?"

Jesse adjusted her pack's strap, nodding. "I will. It won't be easy, that I'm sure, but I'll come home to you and Lloyd in one piece once the world is regenerated." She grinned for a moment before her face relaxed into a calm expression, "Well, I should get going; we still need to talk to the mayor before heading out." She smiled one last time before turning and starting to walk away. She paused at the small bridge, turning her head back, "Tell Lloyd I'm sorry." She added quietly, her eyes sad. "Farewell for now, Dirk." She began walking again, heading back into the forest to head to Iselia. "Lloyd," She murmured to herself, "Take care of yourself."

A breeze fluttered through her hair, soothing her. Her lips twitched upwards, but she did not smile.

"Watch over him, Anna." She mouthed the words, heading deeper into the forest. The small house disappeared in the trees. The wind picked up again, and a voice played in her mind, the sound like chiming bells.

'_Of course I will, silly. He is my son after all.'_


End file.
